


Silly Reasons are Best Reasons

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Teddy and Billy are reminded of why they’re even together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Reasons are Best Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Lord of the Rings references ahead.

“What are you writing there?” Teddy wondered out loud and ran his hands over Billy’s back. His boyfriend was hard at work writing something down for the past hour and Teddy was feeling the oddest mixture of curiosity and loneliness.  
  
Billy hesitated not and paused his writing only long enough to reply.   
“Gandalf-Bilbo fanfiction.” He answered, his face a grim mask of seriousness.  
  
Teddy couldn’t help it; he peered over Billy’s shoulder at the notebook open on his desk.  
Billy burst out laughing while Teddy frowned.  
  
“Curse your handwriting, son of two doctors! I can’t read it!”  
  
Laughing harder still, Billy sat up and reached his arms back to hug Teddy’s chest.  
“See?  _This_  is why we’re dating.” He concluded once he caught his breath and looked at Teddy with no small amount of warmth in his eyes.  
  
“…are you  _really_  writing that?” Teddy asked with a small pout which deepened when Billy shook his head. He nibbled on his lower lip for a moment before raising both brows in a thoughtful manner.   
“Maybe you  _should_.”  
  
Billy laughed again and worse still when Teddy began tickling him. Teddy on his part savored the sound and the moment which indeed reminded him why he loved the guy so much.


End file.
